Dans les couloirs
by Tuturne
Summary: Deux murs, un sol, un plafond : c'est anodin mais méfiez-vous ! Les couloirs du manoir sont le théâtre de machinations diaboliques, de combats passionnés, de colères noires et de découvertes suprenantes, entre autres.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction, je n'en ai pas inventé l'univers et les personnages.

**Note :** Voici un recueil de ficlets. Certaines sont indépendantes, d'autres non. C'est souvent très court. Il y aura plusieurs pairings et différents ratings.

**À La-Mamarazzi :** Boss, merci pour tes conseils et l'intérêt que tu portes à mon travail.

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Cache-cache **(prologue)

Les Gardiens Vongola étaient enfermés dans leur manoir et, dans un avenir parallèle à dix années de là, les Varia aussi. Le Neuvième du Nom avait parfois de drôles d'idées. On aurait pu croire qu'il faisait tout pour emmerder son fils mais le stock conséquent d'alcool qu'il avait pris soin de faire parvenir au manoir Varia avant d'en clore les portes pour une semaine démentait cette hypothèse. Bref, toujours est-il que le groupe des Gardiens et celui des Varia, dans leurs époques respectives, étaient enfermés avec chacun un but à poursuivre. Il s'agissait d'une histoire assez loufoque concernant des secrets pour l'escouade d'assassins indépendante. Quand aux Gardiens Vongola, Reborn les avait rassemblés dans la salle de réunion et leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient censés profiter de cette détention pour se reposer et se rapprocher les uns des autres (avec un regard appuyé pour Hibari et Mukuro). Des vacances, quoi. Tsuna, qui connaissait bien son précepteur, avait tout de suite senti le coup fourré sans pouvoir déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, cette fois.

À la question de Gokudera, qui était : « Et qu'allons-nous faire pendant toute cette semaine ? Il n'y a rien, ici. On va s'ennuyer. » Reborn haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

- Pour commencer, vous n'avez qu'à jouer à cache-cache. C'est un excellent exercice qui peut être d'équipe ou solitaire sollicitant la ruse, le sens du camouflage et l'instinct.

Les réactions furent immédiates, variées et prévisibles.

- Tch !

- Gyahahahahah ! Lambo-san est le meilleur à cache-cache !

- Haha, ça a l'air marrant !

- Kufufu ! Sawada Tsunayoshi est à moi, je le trouverai en premier.

- J'ADORE CE JEU, C'EST EXTRÊME !

- Je vous retrouverai tous et je vous mordrai à mort pour tout ce raffut.

Reborn se tourna vers Hibari, les yeux brillants de malice et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est Tsuna qui sera chargé de vous trouver.

- Pourquoi moi ? s'enquit ce dernier sur un ton désespéré.

- Parce que tu es le chef, répondit l'Arcobaleno du tac au tac.

Tsuna s'enfuit en courant, la tête dans les mains, croyant peut-être échapper à son destin. Un regard du bébé et tous ses Gardiens se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du manoir. La porte du fond s'ouvrit alors sur Dino et Fûta.

- Vous êtes en retard, leur dit Reborn qui arborait toujours son sourire inquiétant. Ils sont déjà tous partis. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire à Tsunaze qui vous seriez de la partie.

Ainsi donc Dino et Fûta allèrent eux aussi se cacher. Léon quitta le chapeau feutre de son maître et s'allongea pour former une sorte de canne verte. Reborn s'en servit pour appuyer un certain nombre de fois sur l'interrupteur de la pièce. La lumière s'alluma et s'éteignit en rythme puis le plafonnier descendit jusqu'au sol dans un petit couinement. Du tuyau télescopique auquel il était fixé sortit un petit plateau portant une tasse et une cafetière. Le tueur à gage se servit un expresso, posa son chapeau et s'y adossa, assis, les jambes étendues et croisées devant lui, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Tout ceci ayant pour but d'avoir particulièrement la classe pour dire :

- Ça devrait occuper Tsunaze pour un petit moment. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

Puis il partit dans un long rire maléfique qui résonna dans tout le manoir en faisant même trembler les murs d'effroi.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Préoccupé, Tsuna marche distraitement dans un couloir lorsque soudain...


	2. Moca

**Note :** Ce chapitre fait suite au prologue Cache-cache.

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** 3327 et L27 (nooooon, revenez !)

* * *

**Mot cabalistique**

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Tsuna qui marchait d'un pas distrait dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Qu'est-ce que Reborn avait bien pu inventer cette fois ? Il ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire de cache-cache. C'était juste impossible. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tout le monde s'était plié à sa volonté ? Même Hibari avait accepté de jouer sans rechigner. Et bien que s'étant trouvé à quelques mètres de son illusionniste d'ennemi juré, il n'avait pas une seule fois sorti ses tonfas de… où est-ce qu'il les planquait, d'abord ? En tout cas, le Gardien du Nuage avait semblé un peu moins agoraphobe qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus louche tu meurs.

Tsuna fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un objet pesant non identifié qui lui tomba dessus et l'écrasa au sol.

- TROUVÉÉÉÉ, SAWADAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Ryohei, plus enflammé que jamais.

Le temps que les étoiles cessent de danser devant ses yeux, le parrain aplati put assimiler les paroles de son Gardien qui était complètement à côté de la plaque, comme toujours. Il ne s'en désespéra même pas. Avec Ryohei, c'était vain de toute façon. Il tenta simplement de lui expliquer d'un ton blasé qu'à cache-cache, c'est le pigeon… enfin, le chercheur qui doit trouver ceux qui se cachent et non l'inverse.

- Allons, Sawada, reconnaît ma victoire ! Pour une fois que je gagne ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui aurai droit à la récompense !

« Quelle récompense ? » se demanda Tsuna.

La réponse fut immédiate. Ryohei lui ouvrit brutalement sa chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons puis lui arracha un « HIIIIII ! » surpris et apeuré en entreprenant de lui dévorer le torse à coup de langue.

- Mais-mais-mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, enf-aaaah ! gémit-il inutilement.

Contre toute attente, le Gardien du Soleil était plutôt doué avec sa bouche et Tsuna, ne tenant pas du tout à passer à la casserole au beau milieu d'un couloir avec son Gardien incandescent et à l'éventuelle vue de n'importe qui, dut employer la ruse pour s'en débarrasser.

- Ooooh, regarde, un ours !

La feinte fonctionna à merveille et Ryohei détourna un instant son attention du corps de Tsuna pour regarder dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait de l'index. Sa proie en profita pour se dégager et prendre ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même lorsqu'il eut atteint un couloir assez éloigné du danger.

Une explosion soudaine secoua les murs et un jeune homme débraillé aux boucles brunes sauvages lui apparut dans un nuage de fumée rose.

- _Yare_, _yare_, fit Lambo des dix ans en le considérant d'un œil à demi éteint.

Le pauvre parrain des Vongola n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà il se retrouvait collé au mur à glisser au sol, Lambo agenouillé en face de lui, les mains sur ses cuisses et lui écartant les jambes.

- J'ai gagné, jeune Vongola, déclara le Bovino en se penchant sur lui, menaçant, avec un petit sourire.

Tsuna crut défaillir. Mais que leur arrivait-il, tous ? Le boxeur de l'extrême et maintenant le débauché de service. Reborn leur avait jeté un mot cabalistique pour dérégler leurs hormones ou quoi ?

- C'-c'est pas possible ! bégaya Tsuna en détournant la tête et en retenant par les épaules le Gardien de la Foudre qui tentait à présent de l'embrasser.

Le temps le sauva et la menace disparut dans un nouveau nuage rose pâle. Il se retrouva à tenir à bout de bras le petit Lambo, un doigt dans le nez, l'autre dans la bouche et l'air passablement déçu.

- Oh non ! Reborn n'a pas eu le temps de me donner la sucette qu'il m'avait promise. Mais tu sais quoi, Tsunaze, pour une fois il a joué avec moi et sans me frapper en plus. Ah là là, le grand Reborn est vraiment plus sympa que le petit !

Le garçon était très enthousiaste vis-à-vis du tueur à gage d'une autre décennie qu'il venait de quitter et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à Tsuna. Ce dernier fut soulagé mais perplexe. De toute évidence, quelque chose se tramait : sauf erreur de sa part, deux de ses Gardiens venaient de tenter de le violer. Il décida qu'il était plus prudent de garder Lambo avec lui et de rester sur ses gardes pendant qu'il repartait à la rechercher des autres Gardiens.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Manoir Varia, dix ans plus tard... Ça ne fait que trois jours qu'ils sont tous enfermés et Xanxus n'en peut déjà plus. Il déboule dans la chambre de Squalo avec la ferme intention de...


	3. Secret

**Note :** Voici la première ficlet concernant la Varia et leur histoire de secrets. Ça se passe dans le monde TYL.

**Boss :** Tu l'aimes alors elle est pour toi ^^

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Le secret de Squalo**

Dans un monde où tout avait une décennie de plus, six dangereux mafieux étaient piégés comme des rats entre les murs de leur propre demeure sur ordre du Neuvième du Nom qui aspirait à voir ses hommes « créer des liens en partageant quelque chose d'intime ». Tout le monde cache des secrets et, la plupart du temps, ils vaut mieux qu'ils restent enfouis. Malheureusement pour les Varia, les leurs étaient désormais en danger car tel était le désir du Grand Patron.

Ils étaient enfermés voilà trois jours seulement. Trois jour sur sept. Une si courte détention n'aurait pas dû tenir du calvaire et pourtant, certains avaient déjà des envies de meurtre ou de suicide et parfois les deux. Xanxus, par exemple, avait longuement hésité entre assassiner son second et le pousser à mettre lui-même fin à ses jours mais un nouveau hurlement du squale l'avait contraint à agir sans prendre de décision. Ce fut donc en totale improvisation qu'il fit irruption dans sa chambre, coupant net le « VOI ! » qui franchissait déjà les lèvres de l'assassin qui, aux vues de son accoutrement uniquement composé d'un bas de pyjama, sortait de la douche. Il le saisit par les cheveux d'une main, ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure de l'autre et le balança au dehors en lui lançant simplement un « ta gueule » bien mérité.

Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il était aussi facile de découvrir le secret bien caché de son fidèle bras droit. Ça expliquait tout : sa pudeur et, par là-même, le fait qu'il se lave toujours seul, ses incessants éclats de voix disgracieux trop énervants pour être honnêtes et même jusqu'à son type de flamme. En effet, en tombant, Squalo avait atterri, ou plutôt amerri dans la piscine et, au contact de l'eau sur ses membres inférieurs, s'était immédiatement transformé en une magnifique créature des mers mi-humaine, mi-poisson et au chant délicieusement envoûtant. Xanxus ne fit rien pour retenir le rire moqueur que lui inspira cette vue.

- Squalo… ma petite sirène.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Gokudera traîne Yamamoto dans un couloir et soudain... s'effondre... (mort ?)


	4. Noyade

**Note : **Cette ficlet est un bonus que j'ai écrit pour une fic du Boss. Vous vous souvenez de la sensationelle Orgie Bestiale ? Eh bien voici ce qui fut passé sous silence concernant le retour de Yamamoto. Je pars du principe que vous avez lu cette fic ^^ Bien sûr que vous l'avez lu ! Qui n'a pas lu La-Mama ?

S'il vous plaît, faites abstraction du titre (qui, soit dit en passant, pourrait aussi bien être _La piscine démoniaque 2_ ^^")

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **8059

* * *

**Noyade au cœur des sentiments**

Gokudera traîna Yamamoto derrière lui jusqu'à un couloir qui lui semblait désert sans un mot mais tout son corps renvoyait des éclairs de rage contenue et d'autre chose que le brun se prenait en pleine face. L'épéiste connaissait son amant mieux que personne et s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Les coups n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir et il préparait déjà ses excuses et ses paroles apaisantes. Mais le Gardien de la Tempête le surprit en le lâchant au beau milieu du couloir et en continuant tout seul sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer à moitié contre le mur, tête baissée. Le silence s'installa durant les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Yamamoto pour réaliser que la situation était anormale.

- Hayato ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il tout bas en s'approchant de quelques pas avant de poser sa main sur le haut de son crâne et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Gokudera n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul. Toute la journée, il avait mis ses rares moments de solitude à profit pour réfléchir, débattre intérieurement et trouver des explications à donner mais le retour de son aimé arrivait bien trop vite à son goût alors même qu'il l'avait attendu toute la semaine. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La main de Yamamoto glissa sur sa nuque puis sur sa joue et enfin sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Leur regards se rencontrèrent et Gokudera paniqua. Il avait tous les torts. Il avait commis l'irréparable et l'épéiste, en rencontrant ses prunelles noyées de culpabilité, se souvint d'un détail qui prenait soudainement tout son sens.

- Dans le message, quand tu disais… commença-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Tu l'as fait, alors, continua-t-il, la voix soudain dure et froide. Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le fautif détourna la tête avec honte.

- Réponds ! s'écria l'homme en face de lui et il se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

- C'était pas une question, pas vrai ?

Il y avait de l'amertume et une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix mais c'était à lui seul qu'il en voulait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su résister ? Il ne parvenait pas à assumer sa trahison et la seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant fut la fuite. Il se redressa et tourna dans un autre couloir, suivi par son amant fou de rage.

- SALAUD ! hurla ce dernier en le voyant disparaître dans l'ascenseur. SALAUD, SALAUD !

Il abattit ses poings contre les portes en métal, y laissant un énorme trou, avant de grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse et d'appeler l'ascenseur au niveau suivant. Par chance, les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement et il entra en trombe en se jetant sur Gokudera. Il le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre la paroi du fond tandis que l'ascenseur se remettait en marche.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

- Et toi, alors ! T'était où ? Avec qui ? Tu t'es sûrement bien amusé aussi !

Le brun resserra sa prise sur le chemise de son vis-à-vis et approcha son visage tout près en le regardant sévèrement.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ne détourne-pas la conversation, fulmina-t-il.

- Eh bien oui ! Oui, j'ai couché avec un autre. Avec Xanxus. Oui, je suis un salaud, ça te va comme ça ? balança-t-il avant de le bousculer et de sortir de la cabine qui s'était arrêtée au cinquième.

Yamamoto sentit comme une douche glacée lui tomber dessus et paralyser tous ses membres. Il avait deviné la tromperie mais se l'entendre dire était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. La douche devint feu et la plus ardente des fureurs s'empara de tout son être. Il bondit sur l'argenté en dégainant son Shigure Kintoki.

- Je vais te buter, putain d'enfoiré de connard de salaud !

Gokudera le désarma sans mal bien que le corps à corps ne fut pas sa spécialité mais l'épéiste était tellement hors de lui qu'il avait perdu toute aptitude au combat.

- Eh bien vas-y ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre, maintenant, et toi non plus alors fais-le ! cracha la bombe humaine, les bras écartés en signe de reddition.

- On va voir si j'en ai rien à foutre ! répondit Yamamoto en le collant avec force contre la porte-fenêtre derrière lui.

Le battant s'ouvrit sous le choc et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur un petit balcon donnant sur le jardin intérieur. Entraînés par leur poids, ils passèrent par-dessus la balustrade et chutèrent du cinquième étage. De dos, Gokudera ne put prévoir le plongeon direct dans la piscine et se cogna douloureusement la tête au fond du bassin. Il refit surface en toussant et crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée et se massa l'arrière du crâne en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Yamamoto, qui l'avait lâché dans la chute, ne lui en laissa qu'à peine le temps. Il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et le plaqua contre le bord le plus proche. La tête de l'argenté heurta une nouvelle fois la paroi dure et lisse et ses jambes fléchirent sous le choc, dépossédées de leur force. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et il dut se cramponner à l'épéiste pour ne pas couler.

- C'est ta façon de rompre, c'est ça ? haleta-t-il tout contre son cou. Tu veux me briser en mille morceaux ?

Le Gardien de la Pluie ne répondit pas. L'eau fraîche lui avait éclairci les idées. En vérité, il n'avait aucune envie gérer cette crise dans l'immédiat. Gokudera lui avait manqué et il avait espéré se retrouver seul avec lui dans un lieu et une ambiance plus propice aux retrouvailles tendres qu'il s'imaginait. Sans réfléchir, faisant abstraction de la trahison et de sa colère, il joignit leur bouche avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de son compagnon tandis que sa langue se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres. L'une de ses mains remonta dans son dos, l'autre emprisonna ses fesses et il le colla contre lui avec force. Au clapotis de l'eau se mêla la plainte étouffée de l'argenté dont les membres étaient douloureusement comprimés. Passée la surprise de ce soudain changement d'humeur, il se laissa tout d'abord faire et s'accrocha désespérément à cette étreinte. Il se sentait prêt à fondre en larme tant c'était bon. Ça avait un goût de dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte maintenant, pas après l'avoir laissé seul durant six jours de pure torture. Il reprit un semblant de contenance et repoussa le brun. Il devait demander pardon, le supplier, dire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il reste avec lui. Plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut aussitôt interrompu par un doigt de l'épéiste sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Ne dis plus rien. Juste…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour reprendre le baiser tandis que, lentement, ses mains débouclaient l'épaisse ceinture cloutée de Gokudera et lui retirait son pantalon. Ce dernier, cette fois, ne put empêcher un ruisseau de larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Il espérait sans grande conviction qu'au moins elles se confondaient avec l'eau chlorée dont il était déjà couvert. Sans quitter ses lèvres, le bretteur passa une main sous son t-shirt et redessina les courbes de son torse du bout des doigts, l'autre caressant désormais sa virilité qui commença à se tendre dans son sous-vêtement.

- Aah ! Take… haleta Gokudera lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Yamamoto le fit taire à nouveau d'un autre baiser fougueux. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses, encore moins de ses supplications. Gokudera se résigna et s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de son amour. Si c'était la dernière fois, il allait faire ça bien. Il ouvrit le pantalon de l'épéiste et amorça un plongeon avec l'intention de lui faire une fellation mais Yamamoto le retint.

- Non, Hayato. Regarde-moi. Ne quitte pas mes yeux du regard. Sauf quand je fais ça…

Il emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres tout en lui faisant nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. En même temps que sa langue pénétra sa bouche, il introduisit un doigt entre les fesses de l'argenté. Le gémissement de ce dernier fut étouffé par le baiser. Il se cambra, rapprochant ainsi leur corps davantage, collant leurs torses toujours vêtus, et fourra ses mains dans les mèches noires trempées.

Yamamoto sentait bien les gouttes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues et qui ne provenaient pas du bassin. Il savait que Gokudera regrettait et qu'il lui laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait pourvu qu'il lui pardonne. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Il voulait juste vivre l'instant comme une réalité parallèle où ils se feraient du bien comme d'habitude. La présence de son amant avait toujours su apaiser tous ses maux. Lorsqu'il avait perdu son père, Gokudera l'avait consolé toute la nuit durant, alors même qu'il tombait de fatigue. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné un seul instant. Là, en se berçant de cette illusion, il espérait atténuer la blessure de son cœur pour être ensuite capable de passer outre.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en ajoutant deux doigts supplémentaires. Gokudera eut le souffle coupé puis haleta très fort tout près de son oreille. Il avait senti tout son corps se crisper de douleur et, comme pour demander pardon, il mordilla puis lécha la peau à sa portée. Smoking Bomb gémit de plus belle en resserrant sa prise dans sa courte chevelure.

Lorsque sa respiration se fut un peu calmée, il bougea ses doigts à la recherche de sa zone la plus érogène. Une des mains de Gokudera quitta son crâne pour aller effectuer quelques va-et-vient stimulateurs sur sa verge entre ses cuisses, l'autre se cramponnant à ses épaules. Yamamoto se mit lui aussi à haleter. Il toucha enfin la prostate de l'argenté qui poussa alors un gémissement plus bruyant.

Le bretteur releva alors les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Hayato, je…

Gokudera lui adressa un hochement de tête qui signifiait « Vas-y, je suis prêt. » Yamamoto retira ses doigts et s'enfonça alors doucement en lui en gardant constamment le regard rivé sur son expression à la fois affligée et extatique. En fait, Gokudera luttait de toutes ses forces contre son plaisir. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'en éprouver. Il devait souffrir pour expier. Souffrir tout en offrant la jouissance à celui qu'il avait blessé. Malgré sa volonté, les coups de hanches du brun étaient trop bons, trop précis, trop experts pour qu'il parvienne à occulter le plaisir et à ne ressentir que la douleur qui avait de toute façon déjà disparu.

Conformément au souhait de son partenaire, Gokudera ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Leurs corps bougeaient en rythme et créaient des vagues dans le bassin de pierre. Le dos du Gardien de la Tempête se plaquait puis se décollait du bord, ses cheveux dansaient autour de son visage perlé de gouttes d'eau et de larmes, sa bouche, quand elle n'était pas happée par celle de son amant, s'ouvrait en une supplique muette d'absolution.

Lorsque Yamamoto le sentit sur le point de venir, il passa une main de son front à ses cheveux d'argent pour les écarter de son visage et embrassa chacun de ses yeux à demi-clos.

- Dis-mon prénom, murmura-t-il.

Il se retira puis s'enfonça encore quelques fois tandis que Gokudera profitait de son autorisation à parler pour soupirer son nom encore et encore jusqu'à la fin.

- Je suis… commença Gokudera.

- Hayato, l'interrompit le Gardien de la Pluie d'une voix douce, la prochaine fois, je te tuerai.

Il joignit leur lèvres avec tendresse avant que l'argenté n'ait le temps de répliquer puis se retira lentement de lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Yamamoto lui pardonnait. Il lui pardonnait tout, toujours. Il l'aimait trop. Le brun plongea récupérer le pantalon de Gokudera qui sortit de la piscine en tremblant. Ses jambes supportaient difficilement son poids. Il glissa et manqua de s'étaler au sol mais se rattrapa de justesse à une grosse bouée qui traînait là. Yamamoto émergea au moment où le requin en plastique sur lequel l'argenté avait pris appui explosait.

- Merde ! C'était celui du Juudaime !

- Tiens.

Sortit à son tour du bassin, Yamamoto lui tendit son vêtement avant de se planter près de la porte, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Gokudera se rhabilla en fulminant. Décidément, il enchaînait les conneries. Comment allait-il expliquer ça au Boss, maintenant ? Comment, comment, comment ?

- Hayato, grouille-toi ! fit Yamamoto d'une voix dure.

L'argenté cessa ses lamentations et s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il passa près de l'épéiste, celui-ci le plaqua face au mur avec hargne, se colla à son dos et écrasa sciemment ses poignets contre la pierre de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- Il faudra du temps pour que j'oublie ce que tu as fait. T'as plutôt intérêt à être irréprochable, gronda-t-il à son oreille.

- O-oui… couina le fautif.

Ils quittèrent le jardin intérieur, Gokudera en lançant un dernier regard bouleversé au requin en morceaux et Yamamoto en pestant contre son crétin d'amant qui avait complètement brisé la tension dramatique.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Bel marche résolument dans un couloir, agitant devant ses yeux un petit sachet mystérieux. Il arrive dans un petit salon, file tout droit sur Fran et...


	5. Gre&Pri

**Boss : **Merci pour tes conseils avisés ^^

**Rating :** K+

**

* * *

**

**La (pauvre) Grenouille et son (débile de) Prince**

Las de produire constamment l'effort de mouvoir ses muscles pour cribler son kohai de couteaux sans jamais voir le voir récompensé par le moindre signe de douleur, Belphegor avait décidé de tenter autre chose pour le faire réagir. Il avait alors tout essayé. Mais rien de ce qu'il s'évertuait à inventer n'avait l'effet escompté sur le jeune Fran. Le garçon était totalement insensible à la torture. Entailler sa peau ou le rouer de coups était inefficace. Après de longues heures de réflexion intense, Bel conclut qu'il fallait l'attaquer de l'intérieur, où ses illusions ne pourraient le protéger si c'était là son secret.

C'était une excellente idée. Une idée de génie. Une idée de Bel, quoi. Malheureusement pour le prince (heureusement pour la grenouille), l'entreprise avait perdu toutes ses chances de succès dès lors que son exécutant avait interrompu sa scolarité à l'âge de sept ans, en intégrant la Varia. Pourtant, s'il avait su la mener à bien, le Varia de la Tempête aurait sans doute découvert le secret le mieux gardé de tout le manoir (rebaptisé pour l'occasion le Manoir des Secrets).

Le jeune homme blond qui progressait d'un pas décidé dans un couloir de la demeure sortit de sa poche un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche, vulgairement appelée « nakeul » d'après l'étiquette, et le regarda en riant de façon démoniaque en le portant à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il arriva dans un petit salon occupé par Lussuria qui recousait un œil à un chapeau grenouille et par le propriétaire de la coiffe, totalement hermétique à ce qui l'entourait, qui prenait l'apéro.

« Ushishishi ! L'heure à sonnée, Grenouille-chan, pensa le Prince en se dirigeant vers la grenouille en question. Mon plan est infaillible. »

Son plan avait une faille. De taille. Voyez plutôt : il détourna l'attention de son collègue et versa discrètement la mystérieuse drogue dans son verre de jus de fruit multivitaminé avant de le regarder en retenant son souffle en vider le contenu d'une traite. D'ici peu, le garçon se mettrait à tousser et à cracher du sang, puis il mourrait, purement et simplement. Tenez, le voilà qui pâlissait déjà et…

- Peuh ! fit l'illusionniste en recrachant sa boisson en grands postillons devant lui avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. Beurk, mais c'est dégueulasse !

Le sourire de Bel fondit comme du beurre dans la poêle. Pourquoi ne suffoquait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne s'étouffait-il pas avec son sang ?

- Bel-senpai, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Qu'avez-vous mis dans mon verre ? demanda Fran en tentant de prendre un ton indifférent malgré l'émotion.

Le cerveau génial était en ébullition. Fran n'avait tout de même pas invoqué une illusion ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné ses plans. Non, il y avait autre chose. Ou alors c'était du bluff. Le Prince se recomposa un masque de psychopathe.

- Je t'ai empoisonné, ma grenouille. Dans quelques secondes, tu succomberas au pouvoir destructeur foudroyant du très corrosif chlorure de sodium. Ushishishi…

Fran en resta sans voix quelques secondes et Lussuria releva les yeux de son tricot.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, senpai ?

- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua Bel. J'ai vraiment mis du…

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, je l'ai senti passer. Mais comment avez-vous pu croire… Ah, je vois, vous avez confondu le chlorure de sodium, NaCl, avec HCl, l'acide chlorhydrique, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

« NaCl ? pensa Bel en se rappelant l'étiquette. Alors ça se prononce pas "Nakeul"… »

- Cela dit, vous semblez même ignorer les dangers que peuvent présenter la manipulation de ce produit. Vous êtes sûr d'être un génie ?

Le Prince sentit le rouge de la panique lui monter aux joues. Il ne comprenait rien mais il fallait à tout prix sauver les apparences en attendant de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Ush… commença-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Mais il fut interrompu par Lussuria, tombé de sa chaise, qui le regardait d'un air totalement incrédule.

- Ça aloooooors ! Bel est con ! s'égosilla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

Ainsi fut dévoilé le secret de Prince The Ripper.

* * *

Note : Ah-ah ! Je précise juste au cas où que le NaCl, c'est du sel, quoi. Mais je confonds toujours les deux formules chimiques NaCl et HCl. Enfin, plus maintenant mais avant, oui.

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Gokudera marche innocemment dans un couloir lorsque derrière lui surgit...


	6. Découverte

**Note : **La partie de cache-cache continue pour le meilleu... non, même pas. Juste pour le pire.

Et puis merci aux reviewers anonymes dont l'attention remplit mon coeur de crème de marron... enfin, je veux dire de joie.

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** 8059

**

* * *

**

**Découverte explosive avec conséquences**

Se promenant le plus innocemment du monde dans un couloir du manoir en réfléchissant à l'embuscade qu'il pourrait tendre au Juudaime pour se le faire avant les autres, Gokudera ne se doutait pas de la menace qui rodait tout près. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau trop normal pour être honnête se mette à bouger presque imperceptiblement. Il sortit aussitôt trois bâtons de dynamite et dès que la présence hostile se mut à nouveau, il lui balança les bombes. En un éclair, c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit (mais il y eut vraiment un éclair), les mèches enflammées furent coupées du reste des bâtons et leur lanceur se fit clouer au sol par un épéiste au sourire qui se voulait inquiétant.

Gokudera eut tout juste le temps de se faire la réflexion que Yamamoto (car c'était lui), même avec son air de prédateur, ressemblait davantage à un abruti qu'à autre chose qu'une paire de mains lui arracha sa chemise. Il émit un grondement sourd en sortant une nouvelle série de bombes. Ce mec avait tellement de culot qu'il en aurait presque lâché sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres. Non content d'avoir massacré sa chemise préférée, celle dans laquelle le Juudaime s'était une fois mouché par inadvertance et qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu laver depuis, il était en train d'effectuer une véritable fouille au corps et de jeter au loin ses dynamites sans délicatesse aucune.

Il allait lui demander de cesser de le tripoter et de lui foutre la paix purement et simplement mais sa requête se transforma en protestation sonore quand la main de Yamamoto s'introduisit malicieusement dans son sous-vêtement. Elle en sortit peu après en tenant un bâton de dynamite qu'elle avait certainement confondu avec autre chose. Rouge et confus, Gokudera lâcha ceux qu'il avait entre ses doigts – allumés sinon c'eut été moins drôle, se dit-il ironiquement – et le tout leur explosa joyeusement à la figure, détruisant au passage une bonne partie du couloir.

Si on ne pouvait plus rien entrevoir à travers l'épais nuage de fumée et de poussière soulevée par les débris de mur, on put néanmoins entendre distinctement le rire d'un crétin fini…

- Hahaha ! Je crois que cette table nous a sauvé la vie.

… puis un bruit étouffé ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un coup de poing dans l'estomac…

- Trois centimètres de plus à droite et elle tombait sur ton crâne d'imbé... Oy ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

… suivi de sons étranges, de gémissements de plus en plus aigus coupés net par la chute tardive d'un morceau de plafond.

* * *

**À propos de la prochaine ficlet :** Vous demandez-vous ce que ce sera ? Moi aussi...


	7. Fidélité

**Note :** Sorry, la ficlet de la semaine dernière est passée à la trappe mais j'y crois toujours et j'essaierai de la poster un de ces quatre (quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire). Pour ne pas chambouler tout le planning, je poste celle d'aujourd'hui normalement. Merci encore pour votre passage ici et vos reviews qui me comblent.

**Rating :** T

**

* * *

**

**Fidélité ou rivalité ?**

- Tu veux te mesurer à moi, déchet ?

Xanxus, confortablement avachi dans son fauteuil, un verre rempli aux trois quarts d'un liquide sombre et plus ou moins mystérieux entre les doigts, considérait son second qui s'affairait dans son bureau. Il était à moitié bourré et regardait d'un œil vitreux la forme argentée qu'il distinguait et qui agitait ses longs membres dans tous les sens. Tout était long chez Superbi Squalo : ses jambes, ses bras, ses cheveux, ses « vooiiii ! », et même son… enfin, tout, quoi. Et toute cette longueur l'exaspérait. Mais ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus, ce fut la réponse de Squalo à sa provocation qui n'en appelait aucune.

- Voiiii ! Pas la peine. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est bien plus longue et imposante que la tienne.

Face à tant de sarcasme, Xanxus, dont la patience était fortement éthérée et, par là-même, altérée, s'énerva pour de bon et quitta la pièce avec de grands gestes d'humeur. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ce que ce putain de déchet semblait prendre un insupportable plaisir à faire (« C'est autre chose que je veux prendre pour mon plaisir. » aurait certainement répliqué le requin). Il se souvint de l'expression moqueuse du squale et la rage qu'il en éprouva renforça sa motivation : il vida entièrement son verre et accéléra le pas. D'une légère pression sur la détente de son révolver, il fit sauter la porte de la salle de télécommunication et l'écran s'alluma.

- Bonjour, Xanxus, fit Verde de sa petite voix sarcastique.

- Donne-moi encore de ton remède miracle expérimental pour la longueur et le volume, déchet, ordonna le boss de la Varia sans préambule en tendant son verre comme si le savant fou allait le lui remplir de pixels (mais il était bourré, souvenez-vous).

Cinq centimètres de plus, ce n'était décidemment pas assez. Lui aussi voulait se témoigner son propre soutien en laissant pousser sa chevelure de jais récalcitrante désespérément bloquée à une quinzaine de centimètres. Heureusement, aucun Varia ne découvrit jamais ce secret.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Gokudera se réveille dans une chambre inconnue sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Il regarde autour de lui et là, il voit...


	8. BLuNT

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** 8059

**

* * *

**

**Better Luck Next Time**

Depuis un moment déjà, Yamamoto, assis sur son lit, mâchouillait nerveusement ses ongles en surveillant le rayon de soleil du matin qui se déplaçait lentement et éclairait peu à peu la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva au visage du bel endormi en face de lui, Yamamoto pensa que son heure était venue. Gokudera ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant et fit une grimace en reconnaissant la chambre de son camarade. Il avait un furieux mal de crâne et n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Il se redressa sur le canapé en constatant avec horreur que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient tout froissés. Comme pris d'un doute, il tâta son postérieur puis lança un regard furibond au brun qui retenait son souffle, attendant l'explosion imminente. Comme on eut pu aisément le prévoir, Gokudera lui sauta dessus et attrapa violement le col de son pyjama.

_Et même pas torse nu, cet enfoiré !_

Tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent lui hurlait des injures et des reproches de moins en moins compréhensibles, Yamamoto tenta de lui expliquer qu'après qu'il eut un peu trop bu, il l'avait simplement ramené chez lui parce que c'était plus près. Il avait juste voulu lui rendre service et n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais Gokudera ne voulut rien entendre et partit en pestant toujours, le laissant dans l'incompréhension totale.

Dehors, Gokudera s'alluma une cigarette pour se détendre, en vain. Il avait échoué, une fois de plus. Il sortit un morceau depapier froissé de la poche arrière de son jeans et laissa échapper un chapelet de juron en rayant la dernière ligne de la liste qu'il y avait inscrite. Cette fois, il avait vraiment _tout_ essayé. Alors que devait-il encore inventer pour parvenir enfin à se faire baiser par ce crétin de sportif ?

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Mukuro part en chasse mais Hibari se traîne. Alors Mukuro se tourne vers lui, se rapproche, se rapproche et, soudain, Hibari lui...


	9. Rébellion

**Note : **Beware, big n'importe quoi inside !

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** euh...

* * *

**Rébellion**

Mukuro poussa un profond soupir et afficha un air dangereux et un demi sourire pervers tous feints sur son visage. Il fit mine de partir à la recherche de Tsuna mais, voyant que Hibari ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça, annonça Hibari, l'air sombre.

Mukuro haussa un sourcil couplé d'un « Oya ? » interrogateur bien qu'il eût, en vérité, tout à fait compris. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se rapprocha de son collègue.

- Kyoya, Kyoya… murmura-t-il.

Levant sa main, il effleura doucement son visage.

- C'est le jeu, Kyoya, et selon la règle implicite instaurée entre nous…

La caresse de sa main descendit entre ses pectoraux.

- … nous sommes en compétition pour le corps de Tsunayoshi-kun. À moins que…

Il le plaqua contre lui et finit, tout près de ses lèvres, mêlant leurs souffles :

- À moins que tu me veuilles pour toi tout seul.

Hibari le repoussa des deux mains et se détourna d'un mouvement de tête théâtral.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je ne…

- Kyoya… l'interrompit Mukuro en revenant se coller à son dos et en faisant glisser sensuellement ses doigts le long de ses bras pour finalement les mêler à ceux de l'adolescent effarouché.

Il baisa tendrement sa nuque.

- Kyoya, tu es à moi depuis ce jour-là…

Un coup de tonfa en pleine poitrine le fit taire et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur puis s'échouer au sol.

- Arrête un peu cette comédie ! s'emporta Hibari. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Et toi non plus, tu ne veux pas.

Le Gardien à terre voulut protester mais Hibari se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qui a dit que nous devions faire ça ? Et qui a instauré une « règle implicite » entre nous ?

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, les coudes en appui sur les genoux. Mukuro passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui alors que le plus jeune sanglotait doucement.

- Malgré… malgré mes sentiments pour _lui_, je dois faire tout ça… Pourquoi ?

Mukuro l'étreignit plus fort et tenta de trouver les mots réconfortants tandis que les larmes de l'autre mouillaient son t-shirt.

- Malheureusement… commença l'illusionniste d'une voix hésitante. Tout ça ne prendra probablement jamais fin.

Hibari leva vers lui un regard inondé et furieux.

- C'est _ça_, tes mots réconfortants ? cracha-t-il.

Il se dégagea de ses bras et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

- Je te soupçonne de t'amuser beaucoup, Rokudo Mukuro. Qu'en est-il de ta Chrome ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ! Alors pourquoi fais-tu persister la rumeur selon laquelle tu as abusé de moi à Kokuyo Land ?

Pris au dépourvu, Mukuro ne sut d'abord que répondre. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, mais Hibari ne le laissa pas intervenir.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de tel. Et je suis amoureux, tu le sais. Pour une fois, je refuse de me prêter au jeu. Un jeu que tu désapprouves aussi.

Mukuro fondit à son tour en larmes. Il avait raison, tout ça ne lui correspondait pas. Il n'aimait que sa mignonne petite Nagi et le cœur de Hibari appartenait au Cheval Ailé de la famille Cavallone. D'ailleurs, connaissant son passé amoureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Hibari d'aimer un masochiste pareil. Il le plaignait, d'autant plus que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Pour sa part, il était désolé de constater chaque jour à quel point la précieuse élue de son cœur était dévalorisée, ramenée à la simple fonction de remplaçante alors qu'elle représentait bien plus pour lui. Elle était assez spéciale pour être parvenue à susciter en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait morts à tout jamais depuis son premier passage en enfer. Et elle avait un corps de rêve. Elle était gentille, douce et forte tout en ayant constamment ce petit air timide et vulnérable qui titillaient ses instincts de mâle protecteur. Elle était tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver.

Mu par un soudain sentiment d'empathie, le Gardien des Nuages passa délicatement ses paumes sur les joues de son vis-à-vis pour effacer les traces salées de son chagrin. L'illusionniste se cala entre ses jambes, s'appuya contre son torse et entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts.

- Merci… Kyoya.

- Mukuro…

- Mmh ?

- Nous sommes totalement OOC.

- C'est vrai. Tu ne m'as même pas menacé une seule fois de me mordre à mort. Tu n'as aucune crédibilité.

- Toi non plus. Je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois ton rire ridicule.

- … Mais je suis bien, là, entre tes bras. Toi, tu me comprends.

- Ce moment ne durera pas éternellement.

- Je sais bien… Nous allons devoir reprendre nos rôles respectifs, nos combats torrides, nos corps à corps fougueux quand ce n'est pas un _threesome_ avec Tsunayoshi-kun afin d'attiser encore et toujours la Flamme Moe des fans. Quel boulot épuisant...

- …

- Tu as raison, on peut faire ça plus tard.

Tandis que Hibari resserrait ses bras autour du corps de son ennemi, celui-ci les faisait disparaître dans une illusion de couloir vide jusqu'à ce que se termine ce court répit avec la partie de cache-cache.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** (Suite de Fidélité) Xanxus regarde Verde qui regarde Xanxus qui... s'effondre ?


	10. Fantasme

**Note :** Ceci est un genre de suite à Fidélité ^^

**Rating : **M

**Paring :** XS

* * *

**Fantasme**

Xanxus tendait toujours son verre vide en direction de l'écran géant. Verde émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Eh bien, je t'en ferai parvenir une autre caisse dans les plus brefs délais. Il faudra tout de même compter quelques jours d'attente.

- Combien tu veux ? fit Xanxus en chancelant, relâchant à moitié son bras tendu.

- Allons, allons, je ne suis pas comme Viper. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Il n'y a que la science qui compte…

Xanxus n'entendit pas le reste. Il venait de succomber à son taux d'alcoolémie et de s'évanouir. Tout était devenu soudainement noir et ses sensations avaient disparu. Il ne sentit pas sa tête heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mais peu importait, il ne s'était pas fait mal puisque tout était recouvert d'épais tapis bien moelleux. Verde avait haussé les épaules avant de couper la communication. L'attrait particulier de Xanxus pour les siestes à même le sol en faisait, certes, un cas psychologique assez intéressant à étudier mais demeurait totalement inutile pour ses recherches.

Xanxus, lui, était bien loin de telles considérations. Dormir par terre ou ne pas dormir par terre, telle n'était pas la question. Il s'intéressait plutôt à l'image qui commençait à se former dans son esprit, floue, tout d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de précision. Il distingua qu'il s'agissait de Squalo. Squalo dans sa salle de bain, apparemment. Squalo en train de se dévêtir avec langueur. Ses doigts déboutonnaient méticuleusement sa chemise de bas en haut avant d'en écarter les pans puis de la laisser glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'au sol où elle atterrit souplement. Vint le tour de son pantalon d'uniforme qu'ils firent descendre lentement, très lentement sur ses cuisses puis ses mollets. Squalo en extirpa ses chevilles et recommença l'opération avec son dernier vêtement. Le dessous léger vint rejoindre le tas de tissus. L'épéiste entra sous le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait depuis un moment. Aussitôt, des milliers de gouttes dévalèrent son visage, son corps, s'infiltrèrent dans ses cheveux et le trempèrent totalement. Squalo rejeta la tête en arrière et passa ses deux mains dans sa longue chevelure argentée. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche brûlante après une dure journée de labeur. L'eau ne détendit pas seulement ses traits. On pouvait voir chacun de ses muscles se relâcher sous sa peau mouillée et la libération de toute cette tension semblait lui faire un bien fou, comme en témoignèrent son expression de soulagement proche de l'extase ainsi qu'un soupir de bien-être étrangement sensuel.

Xanxus ne put que réagir à ce spectacle fascinant et magnifique. Il se sentit bientôt très excité et voulut rejoindre son amant sans plus tarder mais une force inconnue semblait l'immobiliser sur le seuil de la porte. Ses membres refusaient d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Seuls ses yeux acceptaient de suivre les courbes tentatrices du corps nus de Squalo. Et ce dernier semblait très bien le remarquer. Tout en se tournant vers lui, il se saisit d'une bouteille de gel douche et en vida la moitié du contenu dans sa main. Il l'étala ensuite sur sa peau par de lents gestes circulaires, sur ses épaules, d'abord, puis sur sa nuque, avant de descendre jusqu'à son torse où il s'arrêta à ses tétons pour leur faire un léger massage en haletant fortement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ses mains passèrent sur ses hanches, sous son nombril, remontèrent sur ses abdos, redescendirent et firent ainsi plusieurs aller-retour en évitant soigneusement d'aller trop bas. C'était exaspérant.

Enfin, il se saisit de son sexe et le caressa en allant appuyer son dos contre la paroi carrelée de la douche, la tête penchée le plus vers l'arrière possible. Xanxus se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusque là mais ne ressentit aucun soulagement à inspirer et expirer à nouveau normalement. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée, Squalo se masturba à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu pendant de longues minutes qui semblaient des heures à Xanxus, impuissant en face de lui. Il se libéra peu après en poussant un profond soupir extatique avant de regarder à nouveau son boss avec un sourire provocateur.

- VOIII ! Réveille-toi, enfoiré de Boss. Me dis-pas que tu fais un coma éthylique ! Et puis pourquoi tu bandes, d'abord ?

Tiens, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de brusquerie. Il émergea cependant de son doux songe pour se retrouver à nouveau nez à nez avec Squalo, cette fois habillé et furieux, qui l'avait entouré de ses bras pour le redresser. Encore ce putain de déchet ! Il était décidemment la cause de tous ses malheurs. Si ça continuait, il finirait par avoir sa peau. Non, jamais ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Xanxus se dégagea de l'étreinte de son second d'un geste brusque.

- C'est moi qui aurai ta peau, Superbi Squalo, crâcha-t-il à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

Puis il pointa l'un de ses pistolets sur sa poitrine, l'air menaçant.

- Maintenant, déshabille-toi.

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Yamamoto, au volant de sa voiture, parcourt quelques mètres hors du garage et sursaute soudain quand il voit...


	11. Ça mousse

**Note :** Ficlet indépendante. Aucun rapport avec les secrets des Varia, ni la partie de cache-cache des gardiens. Monde TYL.

Encore merci aux reviewers anonymes. Je ne vous fais pas de réponse personnelle mais je vous aime et je veux vous épouser.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **8018

**

* * *

**

**Ça mousse**

Aussitôt que la porte du garage fut complètement ouverte, Yamamoto en sortit sa voiture. Il porta une main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer un bâillement qui se transforma en hoquet de surprise à la vue du corps à demi nu et dégoulinant d'eau de Hibari qui se tenait planté devant son véhicule. Il le dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses cheveux de jais se plaquaient sur son front et sa nuque, son regard était noir, comme toujours ou presque, et il tenait dans une main un seau d'eau savonneuse.

Il en balança soudain la moitié du contenu sur le pare-brise, faisant sursauter Yamamoto, prit une grosse éponge et commença à frotter chaque recoin du capot. Il y mit de l'ardeur, se penchant bien en avant pour mieux atteindre les essuie-glaces, s'épongeant le front de temps en temps mais ne quittant jamais des yeux le Gardien de la pluie. Ce dernier sentit un filet de sang dégouliner de son nez lorsqu'il grimpa sur la carrosserie pour laver le pare-brise, suivant du regard chaque roulement de muscle sous sa peau, chaque ondulation de hanches et les gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux ou se mouvaient en rythme sur son torse.

Il se reprit quand la vue délicieuse fut brouillée par la mousse étalée par de vigoureux coups d'éponge sur la vitre, ferma la bouche, essuya son sang et sortit de la voiture. Ni le retentissant claquement de portière, ni son pas de prédateur ne semblèrent intimider Hibari qui se contenta de se retourner sur la tôle en le regardant toujours d'un air de défi. En vérité, le Gardien du Nuage se plaisait beaucoup à provoquer son collègue et, question plaisir, il allait être servi pas plus tard que tout de suite. Yamamoto lui saisit la cheville, le tira contre lui et passa une main conquérante dans ses cheveux mouillés avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Les bulles volaient joyeusement autour d'eux tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient. L'air était parfumé et la peau de Hibari que Yamamoto parcourait des doigts avec délice était étrangement douce comme de la soie pour quelqu'un qui lavait une voiture. L'épéiste lui fit part de son étonnement entre deux baisers dans le cou.

- C'est du bain moussant, lui répondit simplement le Gardien du nuage.

Yamamoto rigola doucement en l'allongeant sur le capot avant de lui retirer son jeans et son sous-vêtement tout en le regardant jouer avec la mousse. Il fit glisser ses mains sur toute la longueur des jambes de Hibari de part et d'autre de ses hanches puis sur ses flancs et dans son dos. Il le redressa pour joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres mais la carrosserie était glissante et, entraîné par le poids du corps nu en face de lui, Yamamoto tomba au sol en rigolant. L'ancien chef du comité de discipline s'autorisa un sourire, à califourchon sur lui, avant de le débarrasser de sa cravate et de sa chemise. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son torse puis releva la tête… trop tard. Yamamoto lui balança ce qui restait d'eau savonneuse. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue mais, pour son amant, cette vision n'avait rien d'animale. Avec ces gouttelettes envoyées dans tous les sens qui venaient perturber la lente ascension des bulles aux reflets multicolores tout autour de lui, il se serait cru en plein rêve.

Passant une main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'autre au creux de ses reins, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Hibari bougea lentement son bassin contre le sien, les mains malicieusement glissées dans son pantalon après l'avoir ouvert. Yamamoto poussait de profonds soupirs en sentant ces mains caresser son sexe encore et encore en y étalant le savon aqueux. D'un coup de hanche expert, il le fit basculer sous lui, affolant les petites sphères d'eau puis le pénétra.

C'était si magique que le cœur de Hibari rata un battement. Durant une seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter tout comme les bulles en suspension. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement muet et son amant, au-dessus de lui, eut un petit sourire satisfait. Une petite bulle de savon juste devant ses yeux éclata et le temps ainsi que son cœur reprirent leur course folle. Les coups de hanches accéléraient, les éloignant toujours un peu plus de la terre ferme jusqu'à ce que l'ultime secousse d'un orgasme délicieux les éclabousse et les noie dans un tourbillon de plaisir coloré et parfumé.

Ils planèrent quelques instants, l'un dans l'autre, l'un contre l'autre alors que disparaissait peu à peu les amas de mousse autour d'eux.

* * *

**Tandis que dans la salle de bain des préfets, Mimi Geignarde et Tuturne en choeur : **"Ça mousse, mousse. Entre toi et moi j'ai la peau douce, douce comme de la soie." ^w^

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** Le secret de Lussuria est en danger. Par là-même, les autres habitants aussi. "Oh mon dieu, mais c'est..."


	12. LVDA

**Note :** Tant qu'il y a du yaoi, il y a de l'espoir ! Enfin de retour d'entre les mort-vivants, je vous livre le dernier secret de la série SSVV et c'est celui de... l'un de mes personnages préférés !

Merci à La-Mama pour ces trucs qu'elle m'a dits et merci aux reviewers (les anonymes et les non-anonymes). Je me sens moins nulle grâce à vous.

**Rating :** T (ça peut choquer certains)

**Pairing :** All64

* * *

**Le Varia de l'Amour**

- VOOOOOOIII ! Lussuria, c'est quoi, ton secret ? Balance ! hurla un requin surexcité juste dans l'oreille de celui qu'il avait interpelé.

Lussuria sursauta en enfonçant son auriculaire dans son organe auditif avec une grimace de douleur. Évidemment, il n'allait pas le dévoiler sur simple demande, son secret. Il préférait, si possible, gagner la récompense dont le Neuvième n'avait pas encore dévoilé la nature mais qui devait bien valoir une semaine d'enfermement. C'était déjà le dernier jour et tout le monde était à bloc. Tout le monde sauf Fran, qui se fichait un peu de tout, et Xanxus, qui s'était fait défoncer par… qui s'était un peu battu avec son bras droit et gisait quelque part, inconscient, dans une mare de son propre sang.

Après Squalo qui s'en était sauvagement pris à ses tympans par surprise, ce fut au tour de Levi et Bel de partir à la chasse au secret. Ils avaient élaboré un plan pour s'assurer plus de résultats que n'en avait apportés la méthode trop directe, trop naze du squale. Fran fut recruté sans avoir son mot à dire et la machine fut mise en marche. Lussuria n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, ushishishi !

* * *

- Levi-kun, tu cherches le boss ? Va voir dans son bureau, pas le mien, fit Lussuria d'une voie enjouée.

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge.

- En fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

Tandis que Lussuria s'étonnait, Levi fit signe à Fran d'entrer avec le corps inanimé d'un grand blond musclé et canon…

- Dino ? s'exclama le boxeur, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. M-mais… il est…

- Mort. Tiens, je te l'offre, fit Levi d'un ton nonchalant en tendant le cadavre en direction de son collègue.

- Oooooooh ! Depuis le temps que je le voulais, celui-ci ! s'enthousiasma Lussuria en se jetant sur le présent.

Levi le retira juste à temps et le tint hors de sa portée.

- Mais avant, dis-moi ton secret.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Rien n'était jamais gratuit, surtout chez les Varia où les années de service d'un défunt Arcobaleno radin avaient laissé des traces.

- Mais… mais enfin, Levi-chan, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! protesta la victime de l'odieux chantage, au bord des larmes.

Levi faillit s'étrangler à l'entente du surnom et…

- Ushishishi ! pouffa Dino sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Vous avez tout fait rater, senpai, prononça Fran, blasé, en baillant ostensiblement.

Sous le regard stupéfait du boxeur, le corps du blond s'amincit, rapetissa, ses cheveux ondulèrent légèrement et le cadavre de Dino revint à la vie sous la forme de Belphegor.

- Je crois que nos amis japonais ont trop d'influence sur toi, Lussuria, se moqua le prince.

Le concerné afficha un air profondément déçu mais pas tant que celui de Levi qui voyait son dernier espoir de victoire s'évanouir avec la brume de l'illusion de Fran. Personne ne paraissait s'intéresser à son secret, ce qui était une chance pour lui (du mépris, en fait) et il aurait voulu en profiter pour enquêter tranquillement mais Xanxus et Lussuria l'avaient devancé pour les secrets de Squalo et Bel, quant à celui de Fran, il semblait vain de tenter de le découvrir. Ne parlons même pas de son boss. Il s'en serait voulu jusqu'à la mort s'il était venu à gagner aux dépens de son patron adoré, admiré et adulé.

Il quitta la pièce, dépité, suivi de Bel, toujours hilare. Lussuria se tourna alors vers Fran qui n'avait pas bougé et le fixait de son regard inexpressif.

- Je ne te dirai pas mon secret, pas la peine de demander, prévint-il.

- Je m'en fiche, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Fran. Eux, en revanche (il fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte), sont motivés et sûrement déjà en train de mettre sur pied un nouveau plan débile voué à l'échec. Mais ce sera sans moi, cette fois. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer au détective Conan avec ces imbéciles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? Un câlin ? tenta le gay en ouvrant grand les bras.

Le garçon l'ignora et se rapprocha de quelques pas.

- Lussuria-san, je voudrais voir vos yeux. Vous les cachez toujours derrière vos lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi ?

Lussuria le considéra d'un œil méfiant tout en portant une main à sa monture.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il, hésitant. C'est-à-dire que… je ne peux pas ! Vois-tu, mes yeux ont une couleur horrible et… j'ai terriblement honte… Je refuse de…

La fin de son excuse se perdit dans l'explosion soudaine de la porte. Le souffle projeta Fran droit sur lui et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse.

- Hey, déchet de tarlouze, j'aurais besoin de tes soins, salua Xanxus en entrant, couvert de sang et boitillant, par le trou béant qu'il avait occasionné.

Fran se redressa en se massant le front. Tarlouze certes, mais tarlouze baraquée ! Lussuria avait des pectoraux en acier trempé ou quoi ? La jeune recrue leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard nu de Lussuria dont les lunettes avaient volé dans la chute. Il s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Xanxus avant de croiser lui aussi les yeux de Lussuria et d'y succomber à la seconde même.

Le boxeur afficha un air épouvanté.

- VOOOOIIII ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Boss, je t'ai dit d'aller te faire soigner ! Fais pas le fier, tu sais que j'y suis pas allé de main morte !

Le vacarme avait attiré Squalo et fait revenir Levi et Bel.

- Nooooon, ne venez pas ici ! tenta de prévenir Lussuria mais il était déjà trop tard.

Squalo et Levi s'effondrèrent comme des mouches alors que Bel demeura sur ses deux pieds.

- Que… commença le blond mais il s'interrompit en apercevant le corps inerte de Fran.

Il se précipita sur lui.

- N'approche pas ! paniqua le gay en se cachant derrière ses bras.

Il récupéra ses lunettes à tâtons et les remit en vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Bel en tapotant les joues de son kohai.

- Euh… je…. Oh non !

Lussuria regarda avec horreur les Varia revenir à eux un à un. Les doigts de Squalo surgirent avec une vitesse incroyable pour lui agripper la chemise et le firent tomber près de lui. Des mains chaudes et viriles s'entremêlèrent aux siennes tandis que remontait le long de ses bras, de ses épaules, puis de son cou jusqu'à son oreille la caresse électrique des lèvres de Levi.

- Lussuria… lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille.

Ça venait des deux côtés en même temps. Il ne sut dire qui lui parlait, ni qui le touchait. Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser la moindre retraite, Squalo et Levi l'avaient immobilisé dans le piège de leurs bras. Un coup de feu tiré en l'air les fit cependant reculer. Xanxus rengaina ses flingues et vint s'agenouiller face du Varia du Soleil. Il lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index puis approcha son visage de plus en plus près… Pétrifié, Lussuria comprenait que ce qu'il avait tant redouté est en train de se produire malgré tous les efforts fournis sans relâche depuis de nombreuses années. Les lèvres de Xanxus se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur et une légèreté qui lui étaient inconnues. Jamais on ne l'avait traité avec autant de tendresse. Le baiser était comme une caresse aérienne à laquelle se mêlait la brûlure délicieuse d'un souffle saccadé. Il était complètement perdu, déboussolé. Il sentit les mains de Xanxus glisser autour de sa nuque puis d'autres remonter le long de ses flancs, deux autres encore hérissèrent par leur toucher subtil la peau de son ventre sous sa chemise et deux dernières allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Le corps menu de Fran vint se coller à son dos et sa bouche à ses tempes. Quand avait-il repris connaissance ? Et quand avait-il quitté les bras de Bel ? Lussuria l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on l'avait encerclé et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'entendre les mots qu'il avait toujours craint d'entendre, ces mots qui sortirent ce jour-là de quatre bouches simultanément.

- Je t'aime, Lussuria, dirent Xanxus, Levi, Squalo et Fran.

- Montre-les moi encore, supplia Xanxus dans un murmure.

Alors qu'il approchait dangereusement les mains de ses lunettes, Lussuria sortit de sa paralysie et, guidé par son seul instinct de survie, se dégagea vivement et prit ses jambes à son cou. Les quatre Varia s'élancèrent à sa poursuite.

- Fran ! s'écria Bel.

Le garçon, qui n'avait pas encore atteint la porte, s'arrêta net.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Bel-senpai ?

Bel ne sut quoi dire. Il resta là à regarder Fran. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas que Fran tente de retrouver Lussuria. Rien que l'idée l'insupportait. C'était comme si une force dans sa poitrine comprimait tous ses organes à lui en donner la nausée et la tête qui tourne. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

- Non, rien, lâcha-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Fran se retourna et s'apprêta à reprendre sa course quand Bel, les yeux rivés au sol et le visage figé dans une expression effroyable, lança avec force six couteaux le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune recrue de la Varia s'étala au sol et n'en bougea plus. La bête qui rugissait dans le ventre de Bel s'était calmée. Il prit un grande inspiration et se précipita aux cuisines d'où provenaient les hurlements stridents du boxeur en détresse. Coincé derrière le plan de travail, Lussuria essayait de tenir les trois autres à distance avec un couteau économe.

- Un pas de plus et je vous épluche ! Je suis sérieux.

- Mais, Lussuria, nous voulons seulement t'aimer.

- Bel, au secouuuuuuuurs !

Prince the Ripper s'anima. Il fit voler ses couteaux un peu partout dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que les trois fous se retrouvent prisonniers d'une cage tranchante.

- O-où est Fran ? demanda Lussuria en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Hors-jeu.

* * *

Mal à l'aise, Lussuria gigotait de plus en plus nerveusement sur sa chaise tandis que Bel le scrutait de la tête aux pieds à travers sa frange.

- Bel-chan… c'est très stressant, tu sais. Je… Tu veux sans doute des explications ?

- Inutile, Lussu-chan, répondit le génie en chassant une mouche invisible de la main. J'ai déjà tout compris.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Varia du Soleil.

Les lèvres de Bel s'ouvrirent en un large sourire découvrant ses dents blanches de carnassier.

- Si j'avais su… que tu l'avais…

- Que j'ai quoi ?

- L'Œil… d'Eros ! Un pouvoir mythique de l'esprit sur le cœur. Le pouvoir de faire tomber amoureux de soi d'un regard. Un seul coup d'œil et le monde entier est à tes pieds, soumis par la force de l'amour et consumé par le désir de la chair. Tu es… un dieu de l'Amour !

Lussuria devenait de plus en plus pâle et semblait sur le point de rendre son dernier repas.

- Bel-chan, ce n'est pas l'Œil d'Eros. C'est l'Œil de la Damnation, de la Torture, du Malheur Absolu !

- Ushishishi, mais tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux. N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires ?

- Bien sûr… que non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Xanxus et les autres sont _amoureux_ de moi. Certes, ce n'est que temporaire, ils redeviendront eux-mêmes dans quelques heures, tout au plus. Mais en attendant, ils veulent me couvrir d'attention, m'embrasser, m'épouser ! De plus, s'ils me regardent trop longtemps dans les yeux, et c'est ce qu'ils désireront, leur état deviendra irréversible. Ils seront à jamais après moi. Oh mon dieu ! J'espère que ton entrave tiendra le coup assez longtemps. Heureusement que ta frange t'a protégé du sort, d'ailleurs. Je te dois une fière chandelle !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un grand coup pour évacuer la pression. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de le lâcher. Dire que tout avait failli très mal tourner. Ce pouvoir était une vraie tare.

- Ushishishi…

Bien sûr, ce serait génial d'avoir les plus beaux mâles à sa merci. Leurs corps musclés, parfaits, appétissants soumis à ses moindres envies.

- Ushishishi…

Mais quel intérêt si, sous l'influence de l'amour, ils ne pouvaient offrir que du sexe tendre, doux… sentimental. Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

- Ushishishishishi !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'agaça le Varia de l'Amour.

- C'est moi qui ai découvert ton secret !

* * *

**Preview de la prochaine ficlet :** On retrouve Tsuna errant avec Lambo dans un... couloir ! Ou peut-être est-ce un piège... Non, je confirme, c'est un couloir.


	13. Gay Tapant

_Yo! Long time no see! Me revoilà après plus de six mois pour une nouvelle ficlet. Cette longue absence m'aura-t-elle coûté mon lectorat ? On verra. Il ne reste plus qu'une pincée de ficlets pour clore ce reccueil. Heureusement, j'entre dans un nouveau cycle d'inspiration qui me rend productive (enfin, ça c'est ce que j'essaie de faire croire)._

Rating **T** ; pairings : **RL & D27F**.

* * *

**Gay Tapant**

Tsuna errait, au désespoir. Lambo, dans ses bras, lui racontait ses dernières aventures et lui expliquait à quel point il lui eût été bénéfique d'abandonner ses fonctions de Dixième Vongola et d'entrer à son service. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas l'ombre d'un Yamamoto dans les environs puisque Yamamoto était occupé à jouer avec Gokudera à l'autre bout du manoir dans les décombres d'un couloir qui avait explosé dans des circonstances relativement mystérieuses.

Il soupira.

À son grand soulagement, Hibari et Mukuro étaient eux aussi introuvables. Il était seul avec le veau, toute menace momentanément écartée. Aussitôt qu'il eut formulé cette pensée, comme pour la contredire, un frisson lui remonta l'échine. Le danger rôdait, il était tout près. Il se sentait observé.

- Lambo-kun est avec lui, chuchota Dino, planqué dans le couloir adjacent. Fûta, on va avoir besoin de tes dons !

Fûta, caché derrière lui, hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pleinement afin d'appeler la lointaine Étoile du Classement. L'atmosphère autour d'eux se fit soudain plus légère. Dino sentit ses pieds quitter le sol alors qu'il n'était plus soumis aux lois de la gravité. Il se retrouva suspendu, la tête en bas, de façon grotesque, son fouet enroulé dangereusement autour de son cou.

_Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose !_ grogna-t-il intérieurement.

- Dans le classement des choses qui éloignent le plus efficacement Lambo-kun, fit Fûta, les yeux dans le vague, on a en troisième position : l'appel du sucre.

Dino haussa un sourcil sceptique en tentant de se dégager discrètement de son fouet avant de mourir étranglé. Le sucre ! Oui, ce serait génial si seulement ils avaient des sucreries à disposition. Mais il n'avait que son fouet et des capotes sur lui.

- En deuxième position : Reborn.

Bien sûr ! Reborn ! Quelle bonne idée ! Sauf qu'évidemment, il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Dino sentit l'agacement lui faire monter le sang à la tête. Ou bien c'était son fouet, sur lequel il tirait comme un malade, qui l'empêchait de respirer.

- Et en première position… le bazooka des dix ans !

Ça, c'était évident, rien de plus efficace que d'envoyer Lambo dix ans dans l'avenir pour l'éloigner.

La gravité redevint normale alors que Fûta mettait fin à sa connexion interstellaire. Dino s'écrasa au sol dans un gros « boum ! » qui alerta Tsuna. Pris de panique, le Cavallone s'agita dans tous les sens pour se redresser mais ne parvint qu'à s'emprisonner davantage dans son propre fouet, le souffle court et le visage cramoisi.

- Aah… À… l'aide !

- Dino-san ! Fûta-kun ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria Tsuna en les découvrant.

Le plan tombait à l'eau. Pour l'effet de surprise, c'était raté. Fûta cacha sa pensée derrière un sourire éblouissant.

- Tiens, où est Lambo-kun ? demanda-t-il en constatant que Tsuna était seul.

« Da… da… da… da… da… da… »

Trois têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit (Dino étouffa une exclamation de douleur lorsque le cuir serra plus étroitement sa gorge). Lambo avait continué tout droit dans le couloir où une bonne cinquantaine de sucettes au raisin traçaient un chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il progressait de l'une à l'autre par petits bonds (« da ! ») et les fourrait dans sa tignasse. Dino et Fûta se lancèrent un regard éloquent. La chance – appelons ça comme ça – était avec eux.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur, une sucette était collée sur le bouton du premier étage, la piste continuait dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'au petit salon où il était commun de prendre le thé. Au bout du chemin, assis sur le sofa en velours, Reborn attendait, les bras croisés et l'œil sévère. Lambo marqua un pause, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il prendre la dernière sucette aux pieds de Reborn ou bien risquait-il de se faire tuer en essayant ? Il tenta une approche soft en prenant son air le plus mignon possible. Ça marchait du tonnerre sur Haru et sur Kyoko. Seulement, Reborn n'avait pas un cœur sensible de jeune fille. C'était un mafieux, le genre qui frappait d'abord et posait les questions ensuite. Il décocha un coup de pied magistral dans la joue droite de Lambo qui s'envola, heurta le plafond et alla s'écraser un peu plus loin. Le menaçant de son pistolet, Reborn questionna :

- Qui t'a permis de faire ça ?

Lambo fondit en larmes d'incompréhension et hoqueta bruyamment tout en sortant de sa coupe afro le bazooka rose.

- Je ne peux pas résister ! geignit-il avant de se tirer dessus.

Un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce avant de se dissiper peu à peu, laissant apparaître un Lambo de quinze ans, alangui, débraillé, les joues rouges et le souffle encore haletant.

- Re-Reborn ! gémit-il en refermant sa chemise comme il put.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand ce dernier gronda :

- Je sais ce que tu as fait.

- Euh… je… C'est pas ma faute !

Il fondit en larmes à son tour et, la voix entrecoupée de pleurs et de reniflements profonds, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- C'est toi, enf-enfin, toi de mon époque. Tu m'as… envoyé ici en me disant qu'il fallait m… mettre le grappin sur le jeune Vongola avant les autres, q-q-que c'était un jeu et qu'en tant que Gardien, je devais… participer.

Un tir fusa et la balle passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son oreille.

- Pourquoi tiendrais-je à ce que tu participes alors que…

Reborn laissa sa phrase en suspens, son arme toujours pointée sur le Bovino.

- C'est pour avoir une… raison de me punir ensuite. C'est un de tes f…

- Un de mes quoi ? tonna Reborn, rouge de gêne et de fureur.

- F… fantasmes…

Un nouveau tir explosa dans la pièce. Reborn avait visé, cette fois. Mais sa balle se perdit dans un nouveau nuage rose et Lambo, cinq ans et heureux, les bras chargés de raisins, lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents.

- Eh bah dis donc, vivement que tu deviennes le grand Reborn ! Il est sympa, lui, au moins.

* * *

- Argh ! s'étrangla Dino pour ramener l'attention sur lui.

Son fouet était vraiment très serré autour de sa gorge et son visage était d'une nuance de violet inédite sur Terre. Le jeune Parrain se précipita, trébucha sur une poussière et entraîna Fûta dans sa chute. Dino amortit le choc avec un « Hmph ! » éloquent et suffoqua de plus belle.

- Je… vais… mourir ! haleta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Tsuna tenta de se redresser et se rendit compte que Fûta et lui étaient emmêlés de façon assez peu vraisemblable dans le fouet décidément diabolique. Les joues de Fûta se teintèrent d'angoisse.

- Tsuna-nii...

Dino luttait visiblement contre l'inconscience, ses hommes étaient loin et Fûta était au bord des larmes. La situation semblait critique, Tsuna n'avait pas le choix. Il parvint à atteindre sa boîte de pilules de Dernière Volonté et à en avaler deux tant bien que mal. Une belle flamme orangée naquit sur son front tandis qu'il entrait dans l'état caractéristique de l'Hyper Mode. Il ne vit pas les sourires victorieux de Fûta et de Dino.

Il devait agir vite pour sauver Dino et avec prudence car son idée était risquée. La moindre erreur pouvait leur être fatale à tous les trois.

- Écoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'un ton grave, restez parfaitement immobile et fermez les yeux.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent.

Il se concentra sur sa flamme vive qu'il chargea lentement jusqu'au niveau adéquat. Elle devait être suffisamment puissante pour les libérer mais sans être mortelle. Lorsqu'il la jugea prête, il la déchargea d'un coup en direction de ses liens. Le fouet se consuma lentement en dégageant une vive odeur de brûlé, puis céda après quelques secondes.

- Tsuna-nii, tu prends feu ! s'écria Fûta une fois libéré.

Dino et lui se jetèrent sur Tsuna en même temps pour lui retirer son t-shirt que commençaient à dévorer les flammes.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit Dino en l'examinant avec soin.

Il passa ses mains sur toute la surface de peau mise à nue, même celle qui n'avait pas été exposée aux flammes. Il tâtait, scrutait, les yeux presque collés au torse de Tsuna, à la recherche de blessures qui voudraient échapper à sa vigilance. Ses doigts frais apaisaient les rougeurs avant même qu'elles n'apparaissent. Tsuna soupira d'aise. En plus, les baisers légers de Fûta derrière son oreille étaient divins et lui envoyaient des frissons de bien-être le long de l'échine. Il s'abandonna entre les bras de ses deux frères.

Un instant seulement.

- Hé mais…

Mais pourquoi Fûta l'embrassait-il, d'abord ? Et pourquoi Dino lui lapait-il le ventre ? Pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles attachées dans son dos par une moitié de fouet ? Dino et Fûta avaient endormi sa vigilance à coup de caresses au premier abord innocentes et bienveillantes et ils tentaient maintenant de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs abyssales de la débauche. Il aurait pu être _très, très surpris_ par cette attitude si Ryohei et le Lambo des dix ans ne lui avaient pas déjà fait le coup un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne fut donc que _très surpris_.

Et pas d'accord.

Fûta n'avait qu'onze ans et Dino avait vraiment besoin de se trouver quelqu'un. Hors de question qu'il se serve de lui pour soulager sa frustration ! En plus, il avait déjà un copain.

Toujours en Hyper Mode, il tira d'un coup sec sur ses entraves puis se débarrassa de ses assaillants d'un geste expert en les saisissant chacun par la ceinture et en les faisant voler un peu plus loin. Dino s'écrasa sur le sol dur mais amortit la chute de Fûta, heureusement.

_C'était calculé_, pensa Tsuna.

Il attrapa le morceau de fouet le plus long et ligota ses frères, le regard noir. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et brandit devant eux sa main où dansait déjà une petite flamme pure.

- Maintenant, vous allez rester tranquilles si vous ne voulez pas finir en rôti ! gronda-t-il.

La comédie avait assez duré. Reborn, l'instigateur de toute cette mauvaise blague, allait l'entendre !


End file.
